Totto Land
'Background' Is Country that Main territory of the Big Mom Pirates. It was founded around 60 years by Charlotte Linlin who built it as her dream nation were all races could coexist in harmony. 'Government' Since the country is ruled by the Big Mom Pirates and it's Main Territory. Since that Linlin is the Captain of the crew she is ruler of the Country as it's Queen, has supreme authority within Totto Land. However, much of the daily governance and administration of Totto Land's various islands is managed by those of her children who hold ministerial positions. It is unknown if in the event of Linlin's death who would be next in the line for the throne. Though it has probably not been thought due Linlin's strength and the thought her death being unlikely. * Charlotte Linlin(Queen) Ministers * Charlotte Kanten (Minister of Agar)(Jelly Island) * Charlottle Zuccotto(Minister of Alcohol)(Liquor Island) * Charlotte Daifuku(Minister of Beans)(Poripori Island) * Charlotte Cracker(Minister of Biscuits)(Biscuits Island) * Charlotte Oven(Minister of Browned Foods)(Yakigashi Island) * Charlotte Galette( Minister of Butter)(Margarine Island) * Charlotte Perospero(Minster of Candy)(Candy Island) * Charlotte Mont-d'Or(Minster of Cheese)(Cheese Island) * Charlotte Mascarpone(Minister of Cutlery)(Cutlery Island) * Charlotte Praline(Minister of Design)(Unique Island) * Charlotte Citron(Minister of Eggs)(Kimi Island) * Charlotte Saint-Marc(Minister of Essence)(Flavour Island) * Charlotte Noisette(Minister of Finance)(Kinko Island) * Charlotte Katakuri(Minister of Flour )(Komugi Island) * Charlotte Snack (Minister of Fries)(Potato Island) * Charlotte Compote(Minister of Fruits)(Fruits Island) * Charlotte Moscato(Minister of Gelato)(Ice Island) * Charlotte Flampe(Minister of Honey)(Rokumitsu Island) * Charlotte Dacquoise(Minister of Jam)(Jam Island) * Charlotte Smoothie(Minister of Juice)(100% Island) * Charlotte Cornstarch(Minister of Love)(Loving Island) * Charlotte Broyé(Minister of Meringue)( Milenge Island) * Charlotte Chiboust(Minister of Mix)(Sanshoku Island) * Charlotte Amande(Minister of Nuts)(Nuts Island) * Charlotte Compo(Minister of Pie)(Piepie Island) * Charlotte Chiffon(Minister of Puff)(Funwari Island) * Charlotte Kato(Minister of Seeds)(Tanega Island) * Charlotte Mobile (Minister of Tasting)(Futoru Island) * Charlotte Dosmarche (Minsiter of Tea)(Black Island) * Charlotte Tablet (Minister of Toppings)(Topping Island) * Charlotte Nusstorte(Minister of Transport)(Package Island) * Charlotte Opera(Minister of Whipped Cream)(Noko Island) * Charlotte Marnier (Minister of Yeast)(Kibo Island) 'Strength' Geography Big Mom Pirates 'Noble Families' Role in Five World wars Series 'List of Islands and Cities ' Whole Cake Island ' Is the central and main island in the Country their is alsp the home base of Charlotte Linlin. It's layout are themed after cakes are due to the enormous cake buildings constructed there. Due to the buildings' enormous size, visitors tend to be awed at the first sight of the island. Atop the largest central building, the Whole Cake Chateau. '''Sweets City ' Is the main city on the island and therefore the Capital of the country. The city is situated northwestern to Whole Cake Chateau, roughly in the center of the island.7 Its structures and buildings are made of edible substances, such as candy or biscuits furnished by the Minister of Biscuits, with some of the buildings being living. Some of the them also bear "BM" or "BIG MOM", as an obvious reference to the island's queen. '100% Island ' 'Biscuits Island ' 'Black Island ' 'Cacao Island ' '''Candy Island Cheese Island Cutlery Island ' '''Flavour Island ' 'Fruits Island ' 'Funwari Island ' 'Futuru Island ' 'Ice Island ' '''Jam Island Jelly Island ''' '''Kibo Island Kinko Island ' '''Komugi Island ' '''Liquor Island Loving Island ' '''Margarine Island ' 'Milenge Island ' 'Noko Island ' 'Nuts Island ' 'Package Island ' 'Piepie Island ' '''Poripori Island Potato Island Rokumitsu Island Sanshoku Island Tanega Island Topping Island Unique Island Yakigashi Island 'Trivia' Category:Countries Category:Kingdoms Category:Pirate World Category:Neutral Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Big Mom Pirates